The invention relates to accessories for power tools, such as blades, and more particularly to a blade for a reciprocating saw. The invention also relates to stock material from which an accessory is made.
Power tools, such as reciprocating saws, typically include removable blades to allow for replacement of worn or damaged blades. Saw blades, and other accessories, are typically made from smooth sheets of coil stock material. Saw blades are used for cutting wood, metal, plastics, and other materials. A saw blade typically includes a body, one or more attachment portions, and a cutting edge. The cutting edge comprises a plurality of teeth made up of one or more tooth forms. Tooth forms on saw blades are a major factor in the durability, cost, speed of cutting, and accuracy and quality of cuts made.
During operation, the work material may cause the saw blade to bend, deforming or even breaking the blade if the blade is not thick enough to resist the bending. For example, when a saw blade is used to cut an interior corner, the blade tends to bend against the wall. This prevents the user from cutting the work piece along a straight line that is parallel to the inside wall. This problem is especially problematic on short saw blades, i.e., blades that are six inches in length or less. In addition to prohibiting a straight cut, the bending of the saw blade can deform or break the blade if the blade is not thick enough to resist the bending.
Similarly, during operation the reciprocating saw blade may bind in the work material or become caught on a nail or obstruction in the material. This binding can create a shear force that is sufficient to break off one or more teeth. As each tooth breaks off, the life of the other teeth and the life of the blade overall is dramatically decreased. As the blades wear, the user must adjust the cutting angle to create contact between alternate tooth surfaces and the work material in order to speed up the cutting time and extend the life of the blade.